


Ring Collection

by azukikazuki



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Floyd Leech/fem!reader, Fluff, just a short conversation I dreamed up, self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikazuki/pseuds/azukikazuki
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Ring Collection

Shrimpy's skin is see-through, like a tropical fish or a deep-sea creature! Blue veins under the surface and brown speckly moles on top. Tiny hands too, how hilarious~ And even though she dresses so plainly, that's a LOT of rings! Why so many!  
Yuu gets embarrassed by his amusement. Is it really that funny? She never even thought it was unusual, she collects rings. As to why... Well, there are a lot of reasons.  
"This one was a birthday present. This is my grandmother's old high school ring from when everyone else in my class was getting their rings and my parents didn't want to get me one because they were too expensive. This one's copper, it's good for your skin."  
"OK, tell about that one next! The bendy silver one~ Looks kind of like an eel, doesn't it~?"  
"Oh...  
"That one... Actually, I just bought it because I thought it looked nice... it doesn't have a story behind it."  
...  
.....  
She pulls the ring off her middle finger and takes Floyd's hand and slides it onto his pinky. A pretty good fit!  
"There, now that one has a story too."


End file.
